fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Czas zacząć zabijać przyjaciół
Island of Destiny Odcinek 3 02.07.201223;09 Zmarznięta Cleo weszła do szopy. Bylo jej tak zimno, że schowała się pod sianem. Po chwili zasnęła. Nie wiedziała jednak, że nad nią stoi Emilith, która tylko czekała, aż się obudzi... Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 03.07.2013Stara Szopa 6;53 Nieco zmarznięta i smutna Cleo po kilku godzinach snu obolała wstaje, usidła z boku i zaczęła cichutko płakać. Spojrzała na pamiętnik. Było w nim kilka wpisów o tym, że Tee ją szuka. Nie słyszała nawet jak Emilith do niej schodzi. Po chwili stanęła przed nią. Cleo przerażona wstała. '''Emilith:' Proszę... obudziłaś się nareszcie... Cleo: Dlaczego mnie nie zabiłaś? Emilith: Hmm... dlaczego? Może dlatego, że Tee jest chyba jedyną osobą, która mnie nie zabije, a jest mi potrzebny. Cleo: Dlaczego? Emilith: Widzisz... Nathaniel ma dla mnie strasznie niewygodny Pamiętnik Kobiet. Wie dokładnie co robimy i raczej go same nie powstrzymamy... Cleo: Dlaczego mówisz my? Emilith: Jakbyś nie wiedziała. Przeziębiłaś się i najprawdopodobniej zaraz będziesz potrzebować leków. A jedyne leki są w tym szpitalu. Cleo: W mieście nie ma apteki? Emilith: Może jest, ale wolę upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu... Cleo: Nie zabijesz mnie? Emilith: Oczywiście, że nie! Jedyną osobę, jaką chcę ukatrupić jest Nathaniel... Cleo: Dobrze... wiesz, że mnie znajdzie niedługo prawda? Emilith: Właśnie wiem i to mnie cieszy! Cleo: Dlaczego chcesz tak bardzo zabić Nathaniela? Emilith: Później może ci wytłumaczę. Na razie niech tylko do nas przyjdzie... Cleo: Zobaczysz... znajdzie mnie szybciej niż tego przypuszczasz... a chciałam mu zdjąć ciężar z głowy, a tak? Tylko będzie musiał kogoś zabić. Dlaczego ja zawszę muszę być ciężarem!? 6;58 Cleo usiadła na sianie i zaczęła płakać. Zmieszana Emilith wyszła z szopy i poszła szukać czegoś do jedzenie. Cleo wstała i zaczęła uciekać w stronę miasta. Sekwojowy Las ''7;15 Atena i Amira obudziły się. Tee czuwał. '''Amira:' Bohaterze. Możesz już przestać. Nie śpimy. Tee: Dobrze... Amira: Ktoś tędy szedł. Tee: Twój pamiętnik pokazał, że Cleo i Emilith spotkały się, a teraz Cleo biegnie w stronę Pola Golfowego na którym są Yoshi i Lysandre... Atena: Ważne, że nie doszła do tego szpitala... było by już po niej. Tee: Tak... strach pomyśleć... co by się z nią stało. 7;20 Amira zaczęła sprawdzać swój pamiętnik '''Amira:' Słuchajcie. Musimy ją dogonić... Atena: Co się stało? Amira: Tee. Tylko nie krzycz. Yoshi i Lysandre zaminowali całe pole golfowe! Jak na nie wejdzie to już koniec... Tee: Co? Atena: To już! Biegniemy. Amira: Ehh... Tee... musisz tutaj zostać. Tee: Słucham?! Z jakiej racji! Amira: Ona nie chcę cię narażać. Na pewno jak tylko zobaczy cię pogorszy to tylko sprawę... Tee: Tak... racja... Atena: Amira? Idziemy ją ratować? Amira: Idziemy! Musimy ją szybko znaleźć! 7;20 Atena i Amira zaczęły biec w stronę Pola Golfowego. Miały nadzieje, że zanim to nastąpi znajdą Cleo Górska Chatka 8;05 Dariya i Mindi obudziły się. W pobliżu nie było jednak Montany, która poszła wyprać swoje ubrania w strumyku, który płynął nieopodal. Dariya: Dzień dobry Mindi! Mindi: Hej... dobrze, że nie ma Montany... musimy coś przedyskutować... Dariya: A co? Mindi: Myślę... że powinniśmy uciec od Montany... Dariya: Dlaczego? Mindi: Nie chcę poczuć jej tasaka pomiędzy oczyma... Dariya: Ty mówisz serio? Mindi: Tak... w nocy musimy uciec. Dariya: Ale... Mindi: Wiesz. Nie każę ci nic robić. Jak chcesz możesz z nią zostać... 8;09 Dariya spuściła głowę i spoważniała Dariya: Jak tylko zaśnie uciekamy? Mindi: Tak... Dariya: Pamiętaj... ona nas zabiję jak nas dorwie. Mindi: Nie dorwie. Znajdziemy Tee i Cleo i razem sobie poradzimy. Dariya: Oby... 8;29Montana wróciła z upranymi ubraniami. Była tylko w bieliźnie, ale dziewczyny nawet nie zwróciły na to uwagi Montana: Długo już kochane nie śpicie? Dariya: Nie... myślimy co zjeść na śniadanie. Ktoś tutaj już był przed nami. Mindi: Tak... ogołocili całą... 8;34 Naglę jedna ściana chatki wybuchła Montana chwyciła do torby po broń. Dariya leżała nieprzytomna, a Mindi siedziała nad nią z bronią. Montana: Kto to jest?! Mindi: Zaopiekuję się Dariyą. Ty zabij tego co to zrobił... Montana: Niech się tylko pojawi... a już kochaniutki dostanie kulką w łeb... 8;35 Porther wchodzi od tyłu. Zaczął biec z siekierą w stronę Montany. Ona jednak zasłoniła się stołem, który przewróciła na ziemie. W tym czasie Mindi zabrała na plecy Dariye i wyszła z nią..' Mindi: Przykro mi... wszystkie nie możemy zginąć... Montana: Wiedziałam to... a chciałam cię udusić jak skończy się ta walka... zobaczymy się później w piekle... 8;36 Mindi zaczęła płakać i razem z Dariyą na plecach wybiegła. Zaczęła biec w stronę miasta w nadziei, że ktoś jej pomoże, tymczasem Montana i Porther zaczęli toczyć walkę Pother: Co. Zaczynamy? Montana: O tak... Porther: Wiesz, że już po tobie, tak? Montana: Nie była by tego... 8;38 Montana rzuciła granat dymny w stronę Porthera. Zaraz potem już jej nie było w chatce. Zaczęła biec w stronę pól uprawnych. Porther ruszył za nią w pościg Montana: Zapamiętaj sobie! Zginiesz... Las przy Polu Golfowym 9;00 Cleo przerażona biegła w stronę Pola Golfowego. Na jej drodze stanęły jednak Amira i Atena Cleo: Amira? Atena?! Amira: Wróć z nami... Pole Golfowe jest zaminowane... Cleo: Co? Amira: Tak... jakbyś tylko na nie weszła już byś zginęła. Atena: Wracaj z nami. Razem jakoś to powstrzymamy... Cleo: Proszę... dajcie mi mnie zabić... nie chcę by wam stała się krzywda... Amira: Jak ciebie złapią dostaną Pamiętnik Tee. Chcesz by on zginął? Cleo: Nie... Atena: Wracaj z nami... razem jakoś to... 9;01 Atena zaszła jeden krok dalej, gdy koło niej wybuchła mała mina. Przyszłość zmieniła się. Cleo i Amira oraz Atena pobiegli w dwie różne strony. Gdyby jeszcze tego było mało Cleo i Amira zostały ścigane przez Yoshiego, a Atena była ścigana przez Lysandre Opuszczony Szpital 10;43 Blood obudził się. Koło niego siedział Kurt, który trzeźwiał po ostatniej nocy. Blood: Czy ja żyje? Kurt: Jeszcze tak... Blood: Ile spałem? Kurt: Długo, myślałem, że już wyzionąłeś ducha i tyle miałbym z kompana... Blood: Kompana... tak... Kurt: Co masz na myśli? Blood: Chyba nie powinniśmy wiązać sojuszów tutaj. Kurt: Co?! Dlaczego. Blood: Jesteśmy tutaj najlepsi... a wiadomo, że najlepsi dojdą do finału. Nie chcę zabić cię wcześniej... Kurt: Nie udało by ci się... Blood: Wątpisz we mnie? 10;46 Blood przyłożył pistolet do skroni Kurt'a Kurt: Weź proszę cię nie żartuj. Blood: To jak... wątpisz jeszcze we mnie? Kurt: Nie... 10;47 Blood odłożył broń i wstał z łóżka. Gdy chciał już wyjść na jego drodze stanął Nathaniel Nathaniel: Już nas opuszczasz? Jaka szkoda... Blood: Odsuń się jak nie chcesz zarobić kulką w łeb. Nathaniel: Szkoda, że tylko sam nie masz tutaj szans... Blood: Co ty? 10;49 Nathaniel i Blood wymierzyli w siebie z pistoletów Blood: No, no! Na śrut... bardzo dobre, ale można się wywinąć... Nathaniel: Chyba mamy w tym doświadczenie, co nie? Blood: Oj tak? Ktoś już ci uciekł? Nathaniel: Tak, a kto cię tak pokiereszował...? Blood: Nie ważne... Nathaniel: Widzisz? Sam raczej nie przeżyjesz, a tutaj mamy wszystko by stać się elitą tej gry. Blood: Mówisz? Nathaniel: Ja to wiem... poczekamy, aż słabi zginą, a razem pójdziemy zabić resztę... 10;52 Nathaniel i Blood opuścili broń i razem usiedli na łóżku. Po chwili podszedł do nich Kurt Blood: Wiesz? Masz rację. Zostańmy elitą i razem zabijemy silnych. Kurt: No i to rozumiem! Nasz Blood wrócił. Blood: Nathaniel miał rację... niech słabi się wymordują... Nathaniel: Proszę... to co. Może przeszukamy ten szpital. Może mają tutaj jeszcze coś przydatnego. Kurt: O tak... Stary Młyn 11;00 W nadziei, że wreszcie zgubiły Yoshiego, Amira i Cleo wbiegły do młyna Cleo: Już? Biegamy już tak z dwie godziny... Amira: Oby. Dlaczego mój Pamiętnik tego nie pokazał? Cleo: Nie wiem, ale mój pamiętnik raczej ci się nie przyda... Amira: Dlatego uwierz... musisz być z Tee! Cleo: Łatwo ci mówić, nie chcę zabić kogoś kogo kocham! Amira: A więc to tak? Cleo: No tak... Amira: Wiesz, że on rzucił by się pod most dla ciebie? Cleo: Zrobiłabym dla niego... 11;02 Między głowami Amiry i Cleo, przez drewnianą ściankę przebija się katana Yoshiego Cleo: O nie! Znalazł nas! Amira: Musimy się bronić! 11;03 Ysohi wybija drzwi młyna Yoshi: No witam panie... poznaliście już moją katanę? Amira: Mieliśmy tą przyjemność... Yoshi: Która chcę zginąć pierwsza... hej?! Gdzie jest Cleo?! Cleo: Dokładnie nad tobą! 11;04 Cleo spada na głowę Yoshiego i go ogłusza. Już miała go dobić, ale Amira ją powstrzymała. Yoshi leżał nie przytomny w młynie. '''Cleo:' Zabierzmy mu jego katanę i chodźmy. Amira: Wiesz? Nie poznaje cię... sama się dobrze obronisz... Cleo: Nie. Zrobiłam to dla ciebie, by cię nie zabił. Amira: A więc dzięki... 11;05 Dziewczyny zabrały katanę Yoshiego i całą jego broń. Uciekły w stronę lasu sekwojowego, gdzie czekał na nie Tee Wodospad 11;10 Atena sprawdzała w pamiętniku w którą stronę ma pójść. Wiedziała, że Lysandre jest blisko. Pamiętnik doradził jej by iść w prawo i tak zrobiła. Jednak Lysandre oszukał jej pamiętnik i stał na jej drodze Lysandre: Boisz się? Czym się smucisz? Atena: Powinieneś to wiedzieć... Lysandre: Może... nie obchodzi mnie to zbytnio. Atena: Co teraz zrobisz? Lysandre: Zobaczysz! 11;12 Lysandre trafił małym nożem w udo Ateny. Gdy ona utykając zaczęła uciekać wyciągnął jeszcze więcej noży i zaczął nimi rzucać w Atenę. Większość w nią trafiła. Atena upadła na ziemie i zaczęła płakać Atena: Dlaczego chcesz mnie zabić? Byliśmy przecież przyjaciółmi! Lysandre: Przyjaciółmi? 15.04.2011 Plac przed Kinem 19;30Atena, Amira, Lysandre i Porther wychodzą z kina Lysandre: Nie wierzę! Cudowna komedia. Atena: Tak. Musimy to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć. Amira: Koniecznie. To były niezapomniane chwile! Porther: Dokładnie. Fajnie, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Atena: Dokładnie. Słuchajcie... muszę iść na autobus... 19;31 Atena nieostrożna wyszła na ulicę, gdy o mało co nie potrącił jej rozpędzone auto policyjne. Na chodnik wciągnął ją Lysandre. Atena zdezorientowała przytuliła go Atena: Dziękuje! Uratowałeś moje życie... Lysandre: To nic. Każdy zrobił by to samo na moim miejscu. Atena: Uwierz, że nie każdy. Amira: Atena! Nic ci nie jest? Atena: Nie. Lysandre mnie uratował. Porther: Uff.. to dobrze. Atena: Możemy iść do domu? Z wrażenia muszę się położyć... Amira: Jasne... Lysandre: Odprowadzimy was... Porther: Tak. Kurt i Blood już chyba zaczęli łowy. Amira: Dzięki... poradzimy sobie. Atena: Do zobaczenia... 03.07.2012 Wodospad 11;13 Krwawiąc Atena próbuje wstać resztką sił. Chwiejąc się, ale wstała. Atena: Chcesz mnie teraz zabić? Lysandre: Nie... Atena: Dlaczego ty w ogóle grasz w tą grę?! Dlaczego do cholery zaminowałeś pole golfowe. 11;15 Atena chwyciła płacząc za ubrania Lysandre. Była wściekła. Krzyczała i mówiła bardzo głośno, przy tym szarpiąc Lysandre. On stał jak wmurowany. Po chwili na jego policzku pojawiła się łza Atena: Dlaczego ty nic nie mówisz?! Dlaczego... Lysandre: Przepraszam... Atena: Brzydzę się ciebie... Lysandre: Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... Atena: Dopiero teraz do ciebie to trafiło. 11;17 Atena uspokoiła się i przytuliła się do Lysandre jak w czasie, gdy uratował ją dawno temu. Była spokojna i opanowana. Po chwili również Lysandre ją objął, a później wbił jej nóż do skroni Lysandre: Przepraszam... nie mogę ci wierzyć nie mogę... 11;18 Atena bezwładnie padła na ziemie. Umarła. Ze skroni ciekła jej krew, a piasek na którym leżała zrobił się czerwony. Lysandre wziął jej telefon na którym był wielki napis Dead END. Następnie wrzucił go do wodospadu i płacząc odszedł. Sekwojowy Las 11;19 Cleo i Amira przyszły do ich obozu. Od razu, gdy Cleo zobaczyła Tee od razu rzuciła się w objęcia Tee. Amira szczęśliwa popatrzyła na parę. Gdy jednak popatrzyła na telefon zaczęła krzyczeć. Tee: Amira. Co się stało?! Amira: Atena... ona nie żyje... Cleo: Co?! Jak to. To nie możliwe. Amira: Lysandre ją zabił... 11;20 Wszyscy zaczęli płakać. Było im bardzo przykro z tego powodu, gdy nagle syreny na całej wyspie zaczęły wyć Z megafonu Rasel: Kochani. Wasza znajoma, Atena wykitowała. Jest nam z tego powodu niezmiernie przykro... ha! Dobrzy żart co nie? Niech wszyscy stawią się na zebraniu w arenie. Wiecie gdzie są wejścia. Nie martwcie się. Skierujemy was do odpowiednich miejsc. Narada o 12;00! Papa! Rasel wyłączył megafon Cleo: Nie żyje... to moja wina! Tee:'' Spokojnie... nie martw się. '''Amira: Ona... nie mogła. Przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Tee: To dziwne. Już przyjaciele się mordują? Podziemna Arena 12;00 Wszyscy stoją w swoich miejscach. Na szybie odgradzającej tuner Ateny od Areny było napisane wielkimi literami "Dead END". Rasel: Robaczki... Jesteście tutaj już drugi dzień, a już macie pierwszego trupa. Jakieś komentarze? Yoshi: Tak. Niech Amira i Cleo oddadzą mi moją katanę! Amira: Tak... jeszcze czego. Może nas pokroisz. Yoshi: Cholera! Oddajcie mi ją! Montana: Weź się już nie pluj... Porther: Tak... Montana. Możesz już nie uciekać? Montana: Jeszcze czego. Kochany. Za darmo nie spotkam się z tobą... Porther: Ale ja za darmo wypruje ci flaki jak chcesz, a co do was Mindi i Dariya? Wiecie co wasz czeka jak was Montana dorwie? Mindi: Nie będę jej się przecież bała? Dariya: Ale... przepraszam. Montana: Kochane. Jak was znajdę poznam was dobrze od środka... Midni: Nie gróź mi... Montana: Właśnie... Rasel. Możemy przemieszczać się po mieście? Rasel: Tak. Naturalnie. Montana: Dobrze... potrzebne mi są pieniądze... Nathaniel: Co? Zaczynasz tutaj? Montana: Oczywiście... tutaj mieszka mnóstwo samotnych mężczyzn... Amira: Ocho! Rasel: Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? Tee: Powiem jedną rzecz... Rasel: Hmm? Tee: Lysandre? Zapamiętaj, że jak się tylko spotkamy zabije cię tak samo jak ty zabiłeś Atenę! Lysandre: Ach tak? Tee: Żebyś wiedział... Rasel: Pięknie. Padły pogróżki i inne. Jak ja was kocham. Jennifer? masz dla nich jakieś prezenty? Jennifer: Tak! Mam pare granatów dla Lysandre! Lysandre: Dzięki... Jennifer: Nie ma za co. 12;15 Za Lysandre pojawiły się granaty, które zapakował do torby i poszedł... Rasel: No już, już! Chyba, że chcecie się dać zabić... 12;16 Wszyscy zniknęli w tunelach. Na końcu została tylko Cleo Cleo: Zabiję cię... Rasel: Słucham? Cleo: Wiem, że musisz jakoś wychodzić po jedzenie i żeby się tutaj nie udusić. Rasel: A jednak nie jesteś aż tak bezbronna. Cleo: Obiecuje. Jeszcze się zemszczę, za to co zrobiłeś Atenie... 12;18 Cleo zniknęła w gąszczu korytarzy Rasel: Ciekawa... dlaczego tylko nie wchodzi do akcji? Jennifer: Nie wiem... ma ogromny potencjał, którego nie wykorzystuje... Rasel: Taak... jeszcze to się chyba zmieni... Jennifer: Coś czuje, że teraz to Mindi i Dariya są w największych tarapatach... Rasel: Może... zostało trzynastu nastolatków... Koniec